


It's Time

by alifeofourown



Series: Random Shuffle Drabbles of Insanity [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't wanna ever let you down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a bunch of drabbles that I wrote using a randomiser to put together the pairings and the wonderful ability of shuffling songs on iTunes. You have been warned.

                “Go for it, mate,” Liam says as he nudges Niall in the side. “Look at how fit she is.”

                “I don’t know,” Niall replies as he shifts his gaze from Cher to Danielle. He’s been trying to decide who to flirt with for forever now because he’s been crushing on them both but Liam keeps nudging him towards Danielle. “I…she’s not going to go for me, mate.”

                “Just go,” Liam responds before he shoves Niall lightly and he stumbles forward, knocking into her.

                “Niall, how nice to bump into you,” she says before she turns and smiles at him with that smile that dazzles and dazes Niall. He’s not sure how words work but he just wants to start all over again and re-introduce himself and pretend that they’ve never met because that’d be so much easier than this; being the transfer student from Ireland who just wants to fit in and has the most ridiculous crush on everyone.

                “Hi,” he says. “Sorry ‘bout that. I just…” He shrugs a little bit before he grins. “D’you want to go out on a date with me, Danielle?” he asks and Danielle grin seems to get even brighter because she’s either really happy about what he’s asking her or she’s just amused by the entire situation.

                Hell with it, Niall figures that he’s burned down all of the bridges that attach him to the relationships he had back in Ireland and he’s over everything that happened there, especially his past relationship with a person that he doesn’t talk about.

                “Sure, Niall,” she says and Niall beams lightly. A fresh new start with a wonderful girl. He can definitely get behind this.


End file.
